1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for selecting a developer, a developer, and an image formation device.
A general image formation device using electrophotography includes: an exposure unit; an image carrier (photosensitive roller) on which an electrostatic latent image is formed by exposure; a development device configured to visualize the electrostatic latent image by adhering a developer containing at least a colorant to the electrostatic latent image; a transfer unit configured to transfer the obtained visible image to a transfer material such as a transfer paper; and a fixation unit configured to fix the visible image with heating and pressure. In addition, the development device includes a developer carrier and a developer supply unit configured to supply the developer to the developer carrier.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-164707 (Claim 2)) discloses the technique to obtain good printing with few blots by setting the charge amount of a developer, and the peripheral speed ratio of a developer supply unit (sponge roller) to a developer carrier (development roller) in a predetermined range. This technique assumes that the peripheral speed of the developer supply unit is 100 mm/sec to 150 mm/sec.